Information handling devices (“devices”), for example conventional laptops, laptop/tablet hybrid devices, smart phones, other clamshell devices, and the like, may be configured to power on responsive to identifying that a predetermined condition has been met. For example, a user may turn a laptop on by pressing a power button resident on the device, opening a lid of the device, and the like. Once a device is activated, a user may visualize and interact with contents displayed on a display screen associated with the device (e.g., a primary display screen generally located on an inner surface of the lid of the device, etc.).